


Legends Never Die

by whatevenisstraight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Heda Lexa, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, literally zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevenisstraight/pseuds/whatevenisstraight
Summary: As Clarke kills Mcreary, she finds a bullet in her stomach and her vision rapidly fading. She dies knowing that her friends will make it to a new planet and continue the human race. As Clarke is pulled into the darkness she wakes up to two very familiar arms....





	Legends Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ahhhhh feedback and constructive critisicm are very much appreciated (assholes will be seen out). Inspired by the CW's Reign the very last scene, it was a tear jerker love me some Frary. Anyway this is how I've always envisioned Clexa's happy ending. Did anyone notice the P!@TD reference in the title??? No just me ok

Clarke Griffin has never been one to act selfishly. Every act she makes and every breath the takes is for the people, her family. As Clarkes vision fades she fires the gun killing her enemy, and once again saving the human race. Except this time Clarke will not be going with them. With her last breath she whispers "Ai gomplei se odon" and accepts her fate happily. Clarke feels more warm and protected than she has ever felt in her life. She feels two familiar arms around her, but she can't get her hopes up.

"Clarke"

Clarke registers the voice but doesnt think much of it, because it is the same voice that has been in her dreams for the past 6 years.

"Clarke" the angelic voice calls out once again

"5 more minutes" the blonde groans "don't we deserve better than that"

"maybe we do"

THAT catches Clarkes attention. She opens her eyes with a start and immediately locks gazes with a soft forrest of green immediately recognizing the strong arms that are around her.

"Lexa?" gasps Clarke "am I dead

"Yes we are in the afterlife hodness" whispers Lexa

Clarkes eyes being to water 

"Is it really you Lexa?" "are you real" Clarke moves to touch Lexa's face

Lexa holds Clarke's hand to her face and smiles "Nothing is more real"

"I missed you so much Lexa it has been so hard, it has been so difficult-"

"shhhhhhhhh rest Clarke, the time for suffering is over, my love you have done so well"

"I have been so empty when your fight was over a piece of me was gone forever I thought I would never find happiness"

"That is over now, we can finally be happy"

"Lexa?"

"Yes Clarke?"

"How am I here with you, I thought you would be with the commanders"

"Soulmates always find their way back to each other, even through death. We were always meant to be together"

Clarke paused and remembered the last time they were together "Why didn't you say it back in the City of Light"

Lexa knows that she is talking about the exchange of I love you's or lack of in their case, Lexa paused to contemplate her words

"Ironically I did it because I love you so much, if I had said it back I would have never left your side. I also know that you would have had even more guilt and I refuse to add to your burdens"

"Lexa your love was never a burden though we didn't exchange confessions of love, I could feel it in my soul, your love was strength. Your love gave me the strength to move forward all these years."

"I suppose I shouldn't hold back any longer" Lexa mused and took Clarkes face in her hands

"Clarke Griffin I love you with every fiber of my being, my love for you will out last the commanders, I crave you like the desert craves rain I promise to love you everyday like there is no tomorrow"

Clarke could barely see Lexa with the tears in her eyes "I love you too Leksa Kom Trikru you were my light through the storm, you made me whole"

The two met in a soft kiss filled with promise and passion at the same time. The kiss was soft and passionate at the same time to them it felt like coming home. The kiss grew more heated as Lexa moves on top of Clarke, soft moans filling the air-

"Oh my God" Clarke gasps Lexa immediately looks down at Clarke searching her face for distress

"Whats wrong Clarke, Im sorry did I hurt you-" 

"No its not that" the blonde quickly reassured Lexa "What about my friends, my people"

"I'm sure they will be fine, in fact I am sure of it. I can see the living through Madi"

Clarke gasps "How is my baby, I can't believe I left her all alone"

"Clarke she is ok she is sad that you are gone but she is happy at the same time because she knows that you are here with me, safe, loved and hopefully happy"

"This is the happiest I have been in a long time"

Lexa pauses 

"She is so strong Klarke just like her mother, and as stubborn"

"I can't argue there"

"Thank you for protecting me even through death I knew you were watching over me"

"I told you the next commander would keep you safe, that has always been my priority"

Clarke pauses deep in thought "Lex, Madi can see your memories right?"

"Right....."

"She can't see us when we........"

Lexa turns an impressive shade of red 

"No Klarke , she can only see what I show her"

"oh" She breathes a sigh of relief 

They both pause for a moment until Lexa breaks the silence with a giggle and holds on to Clarke tighter. Her laugh is perhaps the most beautiful noise Clarke has ever heard.

“I feel so free” Clarke whispers. For so long Clarke had known nothing but her people, she had made countless sacrifices for them, friends family and her own happiness just to keep the human  
race alive. Now she no longer feels as if she is being crushed by the responsibility of keeping her people alive.

“It is an amazing feeling, but I have not felt like I could breathe until you came back to me” Lexa knows exactly what Clarke was talking about, from such. young age all she had ever known was duty.

“I’m sorry that you had to wait so long” Clarke answers guiltily

Lexa chuckles again “I would have waited forever for you hodness, no matter how long no matter who you were with because I knew at your end we would start our beginning”.

Clarke has tears in her eyes when Lexa finishes. Lexa kisses her forehead and then her tear stained cheeks “No more tears Klarke no more guilt your burdens have been lifted”

Clarke smiles at this “If only the 12-“

“13”

“13 clans knew that their Heda was such a romantic sap”

“Only for you Klarke” 

Clarke hums in response and takes a moment to take this moment in and cuddle further into Lexa's chest melting under the kisses being planted on her forehead. How is she so lucky to be in Lexa's arms again. "This is home" she decides 

"Lexa?"

"Klarke" she teased 

"Why are we naked?"

Without hesitation Lexa smirks "well this is paradise isn't it?"

"I suppose it is"

Lexa kisses Clarke one more time before moving to get up, as Lexa moves around the room. Clarke realizes that she is in Lexa's old chambers, but it seem, brighter than the last time she was  
there as if someone breathed life into it. Clarke watches Lexa as she moves around the room gathering clothes. When Lexa turns around Clarke admires Lexa's tattoos, she thought that they were  
even more beautiful than before. Thats when she sees it the tattoo that Lexa has on her neck is  
different. What once was a broken infinity symbol is now unbroken. Lexa turns around and smirks at Clarke who blushes at being caught starting, but who could blame her.

"Lexa"

"Yes hodness?"

"What happened to your tattoo, its different"

Lexa looks at Clarke and smiles softly at her "When you crossed into this life it changed, what was once broken is now complete, you are my infinity Klarke, you make me whole."

Lexa holds up a hand to Clarke "how about I show you around the new Polis?

"Is it bad that I don't want to get up?"

Lexa laughs "Don't worry we will have plenty of time for that later and I can't wait to get reacquainted with you"

"Smooth Heda"

Lexa picks Clarke up bridal style and kisses her forehead "I thought so, lets get ready, there is much I want to show you"

Moments later Clarke and Lexa are running through the Polis, and Clarke is astonished by the sheer perfection of it. Lexa is brought out of her thoughts when Clarke splashes water at her. Lexa looks up in surprise, and sees the mischievous look Clarke has. Lexa grabs a bucket full of water and sees that Clarke has made a run towards the flower field laughing the entire time. Lexa chases Clarke through the field and lets Clarke get a head start.Once they are in the middle of the flower field, Lexa abandons the bucket and quickly catches up to Clarke and wraps her arms around her waist and spins Clarke around while they are both still laughing. Lexa puts Clarke down and they are still laughing as the meet in the middle for a soft kiss that portrays everything that words cannot. They kiss like there is no tomorrow, but eventually break apart because they are smiling to much.

"I love you Klarke, I know I've said that a lot today-"

"Never stop, I love you too Lexa, so much"

"We have one more place to go hodness"

"Where?"

Lexa smiles fondly "Always so impatient"

"You have a few people who have missed you as well"

"My friends, the delinquents, dad?" Clarke asks

Lexa nods "All of them are so eager to see you again"

"What are we waiting for then?"

"Absolutely nothing" Lexa says as she laces their fingers together and gives Clarke another kiss.

"I can't wait to spend forever with you Klarke"

"Me too, Lexa I love you so much"

The two soulmates begin their walk to their loved ones happy that they can now spend forever in each others arms

They are home

**Author's Note:**

> Geez this was much harder than I thought it would be, mad props to all those fic writers out there. Till next time


End file.
